The New Rahl
by Gldnlqr
Summary: Green flames ungulf the land, burning all unworthy. In the centre of the fire, untouched stands she. The New Rahl. Powerful, but without power. Strong, but weak. Burning, but unscathed by flying embers. She shall change the Midlands.


The New Rahl

Summary: Green flames ungulf the land, burning all unworthy. In the centre of the fire, untouched stands she. The New Rahl. Powerful, but without power. Strong, but weak. Burning, but unscathed by flying embers. She shall change the Midlands. All help those who stand in her way.

Warnings!: Er..honestly! *whines* But...okay. *sighs* Violence. Duh. This is LOTS...Um. Huh. Ah! Sexiness...not sex...more playful teasing? K. Hmmm...Mentions of possible incest. Not actually, but implied that it might be...er...w/e. This is me, so there WILL be slashiness somewhere in here. Probably something missable unless you're like me, lol. Me putting my own evil twist on things. Based on the series, NOT the books! Somewhere around the last season, but before Darken Rawl does his 'hey I'm BAAAAACK!' thing.

Changes: Er...none. Yet. Goes kinda AU as of the begining of the last season, though. Assume Cara has joined up, but they haven't really gotten to anything fun yet, past finding out about the Balines.

Pairings: Uh...R/K...duhness. My main is kinda secret for now, but likely kinda obvious, lol. As of paragraph two. Really. Um...The slashy will come later, but I know what it is! Totally OC though, so please bare with me here, k?

A/N: Ya! I looked and looked and couldn't find anything for this! Really? Man...okay. I hope you enjoy this, I've been slowly putting together the parts in my head for months now! I think it's gonna be a downward roll till chapter three or four, when I think I may get stuck. Or could be six or seven if this really starts up, lol. Er...nothing else really. Enjoy! Review! Rate...Read?

* * *

><p>I Will Never Let You Fall<p>

I'll Stand Up With You Forever

I'll Be There For You Through It All

Even If Saving You Sends Me To...

* * *

><p>Jennsen couldn't sleep. Period. Everytime she tried, she'd be beset by dreams. No. She should be honest. Memories.<p>

Smiling, laughing, brief touches and sweet conversation...After she had seen Richard, the dreams that she loved so much became nightmares. She knew the lies as they were being spoken, but couldn't deny the look in his eyes. The pure pleasure of her company. She wished she could forget sometimes. Mostly she wished she could forget her reaction when she found he was her brother. Such shock and disappointment, followed by determination to be the best sister he could ever have. She would have, and had almost destroyed the world for him. And had she seen him in danger, she would have not hesitated to step in front of him, knowing deep inside he would grieve for her loss.

So she gave the boxes to Richard. And hid. From that final confrontation. She didn't know who she would help. All she knew is her hesitation might cost one or the other thier life. No one should have to be in the middle of that. She hadn't told richard, afraid it would change his mind, just a little, as it had hers. If he hadn't been her brother, she knew she would have allowed Darken to seduce her, in a moment. He hadn't hurt her, though he could have. In a moment.

Especally after she had told him where the boxes were. He hadn't needed her anymore. But she remembered the Mordsiths words. 'By orders of Lord Rawl, we are not to harm her!' ...he hadn't ever wanted to hurt her, really. She had even watched in the castle as a man, she later remembered as the one who beat her being dragged away, bloody and bruised. Had he...maybe. It didn't matter now.

He was gone. Forever.

Except, when she slept. That pure power and charm, the suprised laughter, the smiling eyes. All she remembered.

* * *

><p>"Alright." She laughed as she dodged the wet child flinging himself at her. The parents snickered as she twirled him, only to catch thier daughter. She played with them for a bit, before thier mother called them in for dinner, "Go wash up."<p>

She smiled and picked up the fallen clothes she had been trying to hang up to dry.

"Jennsen! Run!" Came the cry from the house. Her head snapped up, this was supposed to be over. She turned ready to run, when his voice ran though her strongly. "They have no reason to be coming after you, Dear Jennsen. Stand up to them." She stood still, the words running through her.

She turned and faced the cottage, then walked towards it. "Good girl." Came the soft whisper. She smiled, hearing the pride in that sentence.

Her head raised as she stepped inside. She felt almost possesed as she stood there calmly, taking a lazy glance, noticing that a Taharen had the little girl pinned, another had a sword at the father's throat.

"Stop!". She snapped, cold fury burning in her. They all stopped and turned, one coming forward and leering.

"How tasty." He said, "Maybe a little something for Mehan?"

She gave him a disgusted glance, Giving his body a once over and looking him in the eyes "Not if you value your life."

The men laughed and the Taharn lunged at her, as a green flame raised before her, burning him, she laughed. Her hair blew in the dancing flames. He was here...

She saw him before her, glaring down at the whimpering Taharen.

"I had her warn you." He drawled, He looked at her his eyes softening, then snapping back to see the men bow.

"Lord Rahl!" They exclaimed, amazed. "Your alive."

"No. Hes not." Jennsen said, coming to stand beside him. He smiled at her.

"My lord has allowed me certain...privlages. Including the full protection of one mortal. You, Jennsen." He reached up to touch her cheek, stopping right before touching her. His hand clenched and he turned to the Taharens. "Jennsen is my chosen successor. Should her brother not taken the title, you men are to SAFELY escort her to the people's palace."

"Yes, Lord Rahl!" They said, hands over hearts.

"Should you fail me, or allow any harm to come to her..." The men looked up, foolishly and he smiled predatorily, "The keeper shall allow me to show you a warm welcome in the underworld. I think the pit would be lovely."

They shuddered, "We shall not fail you Lord Rahl!" They pledged.

"Excellent." He turned and looked at her, smiling slightly, "Make me proud, Jensnen. Lady Rahl." He half bowed, his old men stunned. She smiled curtsing, "I shall, Lord Rahl."

He vanished, green flames engulfing her once more.

The men stared at her shocked. "Well. Lets go." She said, a half smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Seeker!" Came the familiar cry from behind them. The group turned to see a man with a bow and quiver run towards them. Cara stood to one side of richard, Kalen to the other, Zed in front, as normal.<p>

The man stopped, resting his hands on his knees a moment. "What's wrong?" Kalen asked, supporting the man as he panted.

The man looked at Richard, fear in his eyes. "The throne has been claimed!" He exclaimed.

Richard blinked. "Throne? What throne?"

Cara smirked, and walked over to the man, lifting his head up. "Tahara." She purred. "Who is the new Lord Rahl?" She asked the man, her eyes glittering.

He shook his head furiously, "Not a man." He looked down, then up at Cara. "Lady Rahl was brought to the People's Palace by a squad of Taharan soldiers."

"LADY Rahl?" Came the stunned reply from the group.

The man nodded again, and Cara dropped his chin, frowning thoughtfully. "If Lord Rahl had wed, we surely would have been informed. Then again, it would be the best way to insure he had a sucessor." She mused.

"No." The man stated, and everyone turned to him. His lips twisted into a scowl, "The Lady Rahl is not the previous lord's wife. She is his sister."

Stunned silence accompanied that. "Jennsen..." Zed breathed, stunned, and looked at Richard, then smirked. "It appears your sister decided to claim it in your steed."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Richard asked.

Zed shrugged, "Who knows. May be to settle the chaos that's been spreading, any reason, really."

"But...how would she have known?" Kalen asked, looking at them.

"I...I don't know..." Zed frowned. "Perhaps...perhaps Rahl told her when she was in his keeping so long ago..."

"Well...I plan on going to see my new Lady. You may join me, if you wish." Cara stated, inturupting them.

They stared at her, suprised.

"But...didn't you pledge your loyalty to Richard?" Kalen asked frowning.

Zed smiled slightly, "She didn't know there was another sibling..."

"We will go." Richard said. Zed and Kalen turned to him, and then smiled, understanding.

"Wait!" Called the man. They turned to him. "Yes, was there something else?" Kalen asked.

"It's said that when the Lady first appeared, there were many who did not believe her. They said there had never been a Lady Rahl, and there never would be..." He trailed off and they shared looks, Richard gripping his blade.

The man looked up, "A group of them, tried to publicly beat her, when she arrived, thinking to run her off early."

Richard growled and Zed looked angry. "Go on." Zed prodded.

He looked at them, the fear still there, "They burned." He whispered. Everyone started, suprised. "All thirty men...burned alive in a green flame. It surrounded her, and everyone it touched, but her guards burned alive."

Thier jaws dropped, "What?" Kalen asked, "But Jensen has no powers, shes..."

The man waved her off. "It wasn't the Lady. There are whispers it was the Lord, having sold his soul to protect her from the Keeper. I saw myself a Baline flee from her, terrified."

"We have to go. Now." Richard said.


End file.
